The present invention relates to vacuum cleaners and more particularly to a vacuum cleaner convertible between an upright unit and a portable hand carried unit.
The conventional upright vacuum cleaner is provided with a housing or body having a nozzle means at its lower end and a handle mounted on its upper end extending from the housing for manipulating the vacuum cleaner in an upright manner along the floor to be cleaned. Examples of such vacuum cleaners can be found in Valbona et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,085 and Findley et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,193,992. Additionally, Fisker, U.S. Pat. No. 1,558,006 illustrates an upright vacuum cleaner provided with a handle pivotally connected to the body of the unit so that it may be swung into a position alongside of the body of the vacuum cleaner during transport or storage.
Recently, small portable lightweight vacuum cleaners adapted to be hand carried have been developed. These types of vacuum cleaners are generally cordless, battery powered electric driven units which inclue a removable section to permit insertion, removal and replacement of a filter bag. Illustrative of these types of vacuum cleaners are Pugh et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,875 and Miller et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,845.
Additionally, Nupp et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,914 illustrates a vacuum cleaner that is convertible between an upright vacuum cleaner and a portable hand carried vacuum cleaner. The Nupp et al patent also includes a removable dirt box and a handle which is rotatable between an extended position and a retracted position overlying the dirt box. A number of different forms of vacuum cleaners have been developed wherein dirt boxes or other components of the vacuum cleaner are removable from the body of the unit. Illustrative of such vacuum cleaner structures are those shown in Nerheim, U.S. Pat. No. 2,564,339; Krammes, U.S. Pat. No. 3,040,362; and Buchtel, U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,493.
A number of different forms of connections between the handle and body of cleaning devices have also been developed. For example, the above Fisker patent shows a handle pivotally connected to the body of a vacuum cleaner which may be adjusted and secured to various positions by a butterfly or wing nut. Osborn, U.S. Pat. No. 2,460,236 illustrates a handle for a vacuum cleaner which includes a mechanism similar to a "dead man" switch in that whenever a trigger on the handle is squeezed the handle may be freely pivoted on the body of the vacuum cleaner, and whenever the trigger is released the handle is locked in position. Lauderbach, U.S. Pat. No. 2,191,348 illustrates a two section handle for a dust mop or broom that includes a breakaway type latching mechanism between the two handle sections.
Furthermore, a number of different forms of push type operating handles for various devices have been developed that may be folded or collapsed to provide a carrying handle for the device. Gaudry et al, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,631,559 and 3,673,628 as well as Anderson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,203,707 and Greene et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,204,272 all relate to foldable handles for floor waxers or polishers. Benson et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,821,258 relates to a foldable handle assembly for a power driven lawn mower while Avolio, U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,766 discloses a foldable applicator which enables persons to reach their backs to apply lotions, creams, oils and the like.
In designing a multipurpose vacuum cleaner of improved construction, problems are always found relative to the placement and mounting of the various components. This is especially true in connection with the handle assembly, as well as the dirt receptacle and filter bag assembly. It is important that the vacuum cleaner be designed so that it can be manufactured economically, as well as be assembled and serviced with a minimum of difficulty. Also, it is important that the dirt receptacle and filter bag assembly be easily removable and reinsertable to permit cleaning of the filter bag and disposal of the collected dirt. Thus, the elements of the vacuum cleaner should cooperate and function in an efficient manner, keeping in mind the need for a compact unit which is visually attractive.
It is therefore a task of the present invention to provide a vacuum cleaner of improved construction which is convertible between an upright vacuum cleaner and a hand carried portable vacuum cleaner wherein the various components cooperate and function in an efficient manner.
It is another task of the invention to provide a convertible vacuum cleaner that is lightweight, easy to clean and visually attractive.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a vacuum cleaner is provided that is convertible between an upright vacuum cleaner and a portable hand carried vacuum cleaner that inclues a handle pivotally mounted on the body of the unit for selective movement between an open position extending from the body for manipulation thereof in an upright floor carried vacuum cleaning operation, and a closed position overlying the body of the unit wherein the handle and housing cooperate to form a hand grip of discrete length for manipulation thereof in a portable hand carried vacuum cleaning operation. More specifically, the body of the unit includes a recess which provides a hand hold space between the handle and the body of the unit to form the grip when the handle is in its closed position. Thus, the handle enables the unit to be readily converted from an upright vacuum cleaner to a portable hand carried vacuum cleaner.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the handle of the vacuum cleaner includes locking means for automatically locking the handle in position upon opening to its upright position and upon closing to its hand held portable position. The handle locking means includes a "breakaway" type latch which normally restrains the handle from pivotal movement out of its open position except upon the application of a predetermined external bending force on the handle. The locking means also includes a latch for the handle when it is closed which is located on the door of the dirt receptacle and filter bag assembly rather than on the cleaner body. This prevents removal of the dirt receptacle and filter bag assembly when the handle is in its closed position. Thus, removal of the dirt receptacle and filter bag assembly is only permitted after movement of the handle from its closed position to its open extended position.
In still another aspect of the invention, the dirt receptacle and filter bag assembly is separable from the body of the unit and from each other for easy cleaning. This assembly includes a cover which forms a portion of the body of the unit and a dirt receptacle or reservoir integrally attached thereto which is receivable within a hollow portion of the body of the unit. The filter bag is attached to a frame which is slidable onto one end of the dirt reservoir and sealingly held in place in an air tight relationship when the cover is latched on the cleaner body.
The present invention thus provides an improved construction for a vacuum cleaner convertible between upright operation and portable hand held operation.